@ghast
Moved to @ghast@efdn.club because .social sucks actually. I'm keepin this shit here tho for now "fucking trashass motherfucker 19 year old sin machine." Joined Mastodon.Social in June of 2017. Got Shadowbanned on Mastodon.Social from December 2nd, 2017 to December 14th, 2017. Article on Ghastphobia Yall free to put what ever the fuck you want here Ghast is gay @jojoba was here haha wanna see gibb erish baby? #1 provider of Bad Content Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus: Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 2x Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. Chorus And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Modern talking, modern walking in the streets. New desire. Take me higher, Lift me higher with your speed, I need fire. Get the satellite if you want to see me. Talking on the net, I know the way you like it. Get your credit card, 'Cause I need no money, All I wanna get is you baby. (Gay) Running in the nineties, is a new way I like to be. I'm just running in the nineties, come on baby run to me. We are running in the nineties, is a new way to set me free. I'm just running in the nineties. Yes I wanna know, yes I wanna see. sen was here, ghast is gay